Meet Her In My Dream
by Phillip William-Wammy
Summary: Edited. Ichigo and Orihime are talking about the past and Ichigo's dream about their unforgettable best friend, Rukia. IchiRuki. Oneshot.-COMPLETE-.


**Disclaimer :** I just borrowed Kubo Tite's characters. Hahaha. :-D

And I want to say thanks to **I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA ****for editing my story! You're so kind!! XDD

* * *

**

**Meet Her In My Dream**

ONE-SHOT

* * *

The winter war was over. Aizen had been killed. Soul Society and the living world lived in safety. There were no hollows, no arrancars, no fights and no war anymore. But..

_Rukia Kuchiki was dead_.

-oOo-

It had been three years after the winter war. Ichigo and his friends were 18 years old now. Ichigo wasn't a shinigami anymore. Uryuu lost his Quincy power and so did Inoue and Chad. Their life walked normally. They were normal humans.

Ichigo got his normal life back. Without Rukia in his closet, without Rukia waking him up in the midnight most of the time, without Kon who always bothered him. But Ichigo wasn't happy.

He missed all of his friends from Soul Society, he missed when he wore his shihakushou, he missed when he defeated many strong hollows and many strong enemies, he missed his zanpakutou, he missed when he saved many people, he missed all of the moments when he was a shinigami.

He wanted to go back to the past. But he knew that they were just memories. Unforgettable memories. Ichigo tried to forget them but he couldn't and he never could.

-oOo-

The bright orange-haired man was sitting at the park with his friend, Orihime. They were talking about the past. Today was that day. Rukia Kuchiki's death day.

"It has been 3 years after her death, huh?" the bright orange man said. Orihime nodded.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun? You still can't forget her. Can you?," Orihime asked softly.

"Umm, yeah..," Ichigo answered, scratching his bright orange hair. Orihime smiled happily.

Orihime knew that Ichigo could not forget Rukia. There was no chance for him to ever forget her. A year ago, Orihime started going out with Uryuu and she tried to forget her Kurosaki-kun.

"She left her heart to you, am I right?," Orihime asked again.

"You're right. That day, she left her heart to me," Ichigo answered. If he remembered the past, it just brought a remorse for Ichigo. He regretted being so stupid, he could not save Rukia's life.

-oOo-

It was the final battle. Aizen had been defeated. Gin and Tosen had died. The shinigamis were happy for their victory. But it was common if there were some victims in a war. And Rukia was one of those victims.

Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia was dead in Ulquiorra's hands and her death was paid by Ichigo. He killed Ulquiorra for Rukia. For Rukia's death. Blood covered Rukia's lifeless body. She was dying.

"RUKIAAAA!!!" Ichigo screamed at a lifeless body in his arms. Uryuu was hugging Orihime who was crying. Seeing Rukia in a condition like that just made Ichigo keep thinking that he was useless, he could not protect Rukia. He could not protect _his_ Rukia.

"Ru-kia! Please wake up.." Ichigo said weakly, tears falling down on his cheeks. Ichigo Kurosaki almost never cried. But, he cried, he cried for Rukia.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun I.. I.. am sorry. I-I can't heal Kuchiki-san.. I don't know why but, Kuchiki-san can't be healed.." Orihime said, still crying. Ichigo ignored Orihime's words.

Ichigo shook Rukia's lifeless body. He was still hoping that Rukia would open her eyes. And finally, Rukia opened her eyes.

Ichigo could see her violet eyes. They showed him the pain and the sadness that Rukia felt right now.

"I-Ichigo..," Rukia called Ichigo's name weakly.

"Rukia! Ru-Rukia you are awake," Ichigo said happily. Rukia had been awake. It gave him a chance that Rukia would be okay. She would be the usual Rukia. She would kick him like usual, she would tease him, she would be the one who understood him, all him self forever.

"I-Ichi.. go.. thank.. you.." Rukia said. Her body was filled by her own blood. Her Sode no Shirayuki was broken. There was no hope for Rukia to be still alive. Ichigo didn't reply to her words.

"No-now I- I can le-leave my heart here," Rukia said weakly.

"No! What do you mean? Don't talk too much Rukia. You'll get medicinal treatment from Hanatarou or Unohana-san," was Ichigo's reply. It was so painful for him to see Rukia like this.

"Ka- Kaien-dono told me.. if you.. you are going to.. di.. die.. yo-you have to leave your heart t-to your fr-friend," Rukia told Ichigo. Rukia knew that she was about to leave. Leave her friends.. nii-sama.. Renji.. Ichigo.. leave them forever. The death had come to her.

"Please, shut up Rukia," Ichigo said. He tried to smile.

"Don't.. Don't you da-dare die a-alone.. Ichigo," Rukia said weakly and then she closed her eyes.

"RUKIAAAAA!!" Ichigo screamed her name over and over again.

(End of flashback)

-oOo-

"And I dreamed about her last night. In that dream, I met her again." Ichigo said. And then he smiled while he was remembering about his dream last night.

"Would you mind to tell me about your dream, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked politely.

-oOo-

—Ichigo's dream—

I was lying on a hill. I could feel the breeze blowing my hair. The sky was so bright.

I tried to sleep. It was so refreshing. I had almost fallen asleep but someone was bothering my sleep. It was her.

It was her. She was still the same. Her raven black hair, her violet eyes, she wore her usual shihakushou. I chuckled, she was still a midget.

"Hi, Ichigo!" Rukia greeted me. That voice, the voice that I didn't hear for a long time. The voice that I missed so much.

"Hey, midget." I replied and smiled. She kicked me on the shin.

"I am not a midget, idiot." She replied. I smirked. I missed her so much. Then, Rukia sat beside me. Staring at the bright blue sky.

"You are still the same, aren't you?" I started the conversation.

"Of course. So are you," Rukia answered. She was staring at me with an evil grin. I just smirked at her. Then, the silence kept us again.

"Ichigo, how is Nii-sama?," she asked me suddenly. Her voice was calm.

"Aa.. he's alright. Don't worry about him," I answered lazily, scretching my head.

"Oh.. How about Renji?," she asked me again.

"He is fine," I answered.

'_Why don't you ask about me? Don't you care about me? Rukia?' I talked to my self._

"Good. How about Inoue, Chad, and Ishida?," Rukia asked me again.

I took a deep breath then answered.

"They are fine. Inoue is going out with Ishida now," I sighed.

"Ishida? I thought she likes you?," Rukia asked curiously.

"Idiot, we are just friends," I answered lazily.

"Oooooh.." was Rukia's reply.

'_Won't you ask about me? How is my life without you?' I talked to my self again._

"How are you?" Rukia asked me suddenly. I blinked.

"Umm.. I am fine, you?" I asked her back.

"I- I am happy here. I can meet my sister, I can meet Miyako-dono.. Moreover, I can meet Kaien-dono.. I really am happy, but-," Rukia stopped. I could feel her voice was painful.

"But?"

"But, I miss Nii-sama, I miss Renji, I miss Inoue and the others.." Rukia answered. Her normal voice had been back.

'_Good, she even doesn't miss me' I thought._

"I miss you." Rukia smirked. I could feel my heart was beating so fast. I really was happy to know that she missed me too.

"Midget," I smirked.

"Idiot," she smirked back.

And we argued like usual. She teased me, I teased her. She kicked me, I made jokes about her height.

The time walked so fast. It was about hours we spent our time together. The sun almost set. Then, a man with black hair came to us. I admitted he looked like me, but he seemed older than me.

"Kuchiki!" the man called Rukia.

"Hai!" Rukia replied.

"Let's go home, your sister has been worrying about you," the man told Rukia.

"Hai, Kaien-dono! I'll be home as soon as possible,"

"Good. Ja ne Kuchiki!," and then he left us.

"Was that Kaien-dono?," I asked curiously.

"Hai. He was Kaien-dono. My house is next to his," Rukia answered.

"Oh," was my reply.

"So, Ichigo. I think, it's goodbye" Rukia said calmly, looking at me straight in the eyes. My amber ones met her violet ones.

"Yeah, goodbye Rukia.. I hope we'll meet again, someday." I said. It hurt me when I said those words, 'Goodbye' to her. But, I'm sure we could meet again someday. Fate would drive us to meet each other again.

"We will, I promise we will. I have messages for Nii-sama, Renji, and the others, tell them I miss them OK?" Rukia replied. I nodded in agreement. Rukia grinned. I wonder if I could see that grin again.

"Bye Ichigo, don't cry for me," she smirked.

"Heh, never midget." I smirked back. Rukia was about to leave. I stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She gave me a questioning look.

"I- I just want to say thank you," my cheeks were redder. I hoped she didn't see my blush.

"For what?" she asked me.

"F-For everything," I answered, not facing her. Rukia smiled brightly.

"You're welcome, Kurosaki-kun!" she replied in her fake cheerful voice. She smiled. We looked at each other. And then Rukia broke the silence.

"Good bye, Ichigo!" Rukia waved her right hand.

And then she left me. Those two words, 'Good Bye' and then the way she waved her hand to me.. were too painful to be remembered.

—End of Ichigo's dream—

-oOo-

"Heh, It was the best time I've ever had," Ichigo chuckled, Orihime giggled.

"Kurosaki-kun, may I request something?,"

"Sure, what is it?," Ichigo asked calmly.

"If you meet Kuchiki-san again, please tell her that I miss her and want to meet her so badly," Orihime smiled.

"Yeah, I will tell her, if I meet her again." he answered.

'If I meet her… Again.. Yeah, again..' Ichigo thought. Ichigo really hoped he would meet Rukia again. No matter what even if it was just a dream. And when he meets her again, he would never let her go.

Orihime nodded happily and smiled brightly.

"Kurosaki-kun, may I ask you something?," Orihime suddenly asked.

"Hn?"

"You like Kuchiki-san, don't you?," Ichigo said nothing at first.

"Hmm, maybe yes.." he finally answered. Orihime smiled. Yes, Orihime had known that Ichigo liked Rukia. That was true.

IchiRuki.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note: **I think I should study harder to improve my english ^^ hehe.. thanks again to **I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA.**. XD you are an awesome author.. :)

Thank you for reading my story, I've done my best..!! Arigatou Senpai!!

**-**_**Phillip William-Wammy**_**-**


End file.
